


Beautiful Girls Wearing Nothing But Pearls

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 373: Itch. The title is a quote from The Producers, so credit goes there.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beautiful Girls Wearing Nothing But Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 373: Itch. The title is a quote from The Producers, so credit goes there.

"Um... what's this about?"

Rose thought there was only really the one explanation for draping herself out like a gift, wrapped only in tiny scraps of lace and strategically-placed rose petals. 

She'd known the Doctor was a bit thick about these things, but come on. She'd hardly gone for the subtle approach here. 

Before she could get any _more_ obvious about what she wanted, though, the Doctor – flustered as a teenage virgin – made some excuse and hurriedly retreated from the bedroom. Alone again, Rose groaned. 

Honestly, what did a girl have to do to get her itches scratched around here?


End file.
